onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Mask
|2='Sweet Mask'}} Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask (イケメン仮面アマイマスク, Ikemen Kamen Amai Masuku; Viz Amai Mask aka, Handsome Kamen ) is an A-Class Rank 1 hero for the Hero Association. Aside from being a hero he is also a famous model, actor and singer, being the most popular one in the world. Appearance Sweet Mask full appearance.png|Sweet Mask AmaiHair.png|Sweet Mask with short hair Sweet Mask angered.png|Sweet Mask's red eyes Sweet Mask is a tall and lean-built young man with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair and yellow eyes. He is considered to be very handsome by the public. He wears a white jacket over his grey shirt with a green circle necklace and black trousers. During the battle against the Deep Sea King, he was sporting a shorter hairstyle with his hair parted to the left. He is seen with longer hair when he addresses the Hero Association official and in his most recent appearance, he is again shown with his short hair. Interestingly, Sweet Mask's eyes seem to turn from a yellow into a blood red when extremely angered. Personality |2=Genos describing Sweet Mask.}} Sweet Mask has stated that he believes that heroes are to protect the citizens, and if they can't do that, they must become strong enough to be able to do so. He appears to be quite popular and has quite a charismatic way of talking. He also genuinely cares for the well-being of the citizens around him and actually wishes happiness upon every living thing in the universe. However, befitting the darker side of Sweet Mask's name is his hidden merciless nature. He is shown to have a burning hatred for anything that he sees as evil. Anything that he declares as evil must be swiftly and thoroughly exterminated. This is shown when he mercilessly dispatches a group of captured aliens whom he declared to be evil, claiming to have merely executed justice on the spot, and again when he was ordered to bring an escaped caveman back to the lab. He ignored his superiors' orders and killed the caveman instead. Sweet Mask is shown to adhere to any method that makes heroes popular. He notes that only promotions to S-Class or A-Class are fit for his attention, as they are the heroes who draw the most attention from the public, and hence, any heroes in those ranks who earn themselves negative reputations would drag his reputation down as well. Because of this, Sweet Mask stays in the A-Class Rank 1 position to prevent unworthy heroes from promoting to S-Class. Sweet Mask is very narcissistic about "beauty overwhelming the power", as he said about his philosophy that "heroes have to be beautiful as well". This became obvious when he showed interest in a worthy S-Class Hero like Genos, who has both a beautiful appeal and having done more heroic deeds as the main priority, fitting Sweet Mask's philosophy. However, after witnessing the defeat of Garou by Saitama, his viewpoint changes and becomes more focused on the overwhelming power of the individual than beauty alone. Abilities and Powers Sweet Mask's claims that his skills are strong enough to put him in S-Class, as later confirmed by Atomic Samurai. He's strong enough to fight multiple Dragon level monsters at once. He chooses not to advance so as not to allow weaklings to rank up. Fubuki describes him as a monster much like her sister, who is the second highest-ranked hero within the association, and even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, she was convinced it would be impossible for him to surpass Sweet Mask. However, Fubuki changes her mind after witnessing Saitama defeat Garou and going toe-to-toe with Tatsumaki. She also stated if not for him Atomic Samurai's disciples would be in S-Class instead of A-Class. However, he has a very peculiar weakness; extreme ugliness paralyzes him, making him unable to move well and fight back, which renders him particularly vulnerable against Ugmons. Besides his combat abilities, Sweet Mask is a talented actor and singer. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: He appears to be extremely fast as he was able to kill a group of captured alien invaders, apparently slicing them through with his bare hand in a flash; with none of the nearby S-Class heroes being fast enough to stop him. He effortlessly evaded Suppon's barrage of attacks and maneuvered behind him, striking him down with only two blows before the caveman could retaliate. He was also able to toy with three monsters at his concert and playfully danced around them despite their best efforts. More remarkably, he managed to fight off several of clones of Black Sperm, a Dragon level monster. He was also able to dodge some of Evil Natural Water's attacks, which, according to Child Emperor, move faster than the eye can register, while still fighting against Black Sperm. Immense Strength: It is revealed that he possesses brute strength, and his veins are shown whenever he's extremely angry. He quickly and effortlessly defeats Suppon, breaking both his legs with one kick and smashing his head with a one-inch punch. When he is attacked at his concert, Sweet Mask is able to forcibly manipulate a Mysterious Being with his brute power, shocking even the monster. He was able to lift a boulder much larger than he is with ease, as well as throwing it with great force. He also broke the hand of one of Black Sperm's giant clones with a single hit. Immense Endurance: Possibly due to his abnormal body, Sweet Mask seemed to feel no pain upon being pierced through the chest by Evil Natural Water, and resumed fighting normally. Abnormal Body: Through unknown means, Sweet Mask was somehow able to reattach his severed arm in his battle against the Monster Association. According to himself, he was able to reattach it, as it was "a clean cut." He was also somehow able to regenerate his smashed face after the punch of Garou. Sweet Mask's body seems to be capable of healing quickly from potentially lethal wounds. However, he doesn't seem to have the ability to regrow a severed limb, as he reattached his arm instead of just regrowing it. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sweet Mask defeats his opponents with swift movements and powerful blows, which makes him an extremely impressive fighter. When he fought against Suppon, he first moved in the latter's blind spot, incapacitated him, and then delivered a lethal strike, suggesting his fighting style is very centered on efficiency and killing-oriented. Despite being unable to fight back, he took no notable damage against Fuhrer Ugly, a Disaster Level Dragon monster. He managed to repel the continuous assault of Black Sperm's clones, who easily broke through Atomic Samurai's defense, prompting the latter hero to comment that Sweet Mask and Black Sperm were even, at least temporarily. Miscellaneous Abilities Mental Resistance: Sweet Mask was somehow able to completely resist Goddess Glasses' Brain Wash Heart Beam. It is unknown if this was due to his willpower or not. Hero Rating Sweet Mask's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(To reporter) "Anyone can become a hero if you feel the desire for peace in your heart!" *(To Suppon) "I ain't that sweet." Trivia *According to the databook: :*What he likes are his fans, missions, skin emollient and skin toner. :*What he dislikes are evil, annoying interviews and irresponsible heroes. :*He is overworking and has no time to spend on the things he likes. *Sweet Mask ranks number one in popularity polls in the world of One-Punch Man for 28 weeks straight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes